only one
by riotrockergurl
Summary: complete! danny and sam are having a hard time commiting to eachother, all hell brakes loose when paulina and valarie join them COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Only one

disclaimer :butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom, not me.

Sam's p.o.v.

it was an average day at Casper high, and by average, I mean my best friend danny fighting all the ghosts he can before homeroom. I covered for him if he was late for class, in this case, chemistery class, see, me and danny are partners in this project. A minute untill the tardy bell rings. I waited impatiently for him to come, this project is worth 75 of our final grade. Let me tell you about myself. I'm Samantha Manson, preferably Sam. I hate my full name, Danny made up the nickname when we met in pre school with tucker. Anyways, I'm a girl with her personal style, it's more of a Goth style-ok it is fully Goth. All the jocks and cheerleaders in my school hate me, but I could honestly care less. Only two people have accepted me for me, Danny fenton and tucker Foley, my two best friends ever. We've known eachother since preschool and now we're seniors in high school. The bell woke me up and Danny dashed in before mr.lancer closed the door on all the other late students. "Lucky save" I tell him as he sits down. "You're telling me, I hate the box ghost" he said in a whisper. Yea he's a ghost,a half ghost to be exact, and it's sort of my fault, I admit. It's the usual story, boy has ghost hunting parents, boy becomes a half ghost with out the parents noticing, boy now saves the world on a regular basis with his friend's help. We got started on our assignment when I heard a faint noise. "What was that?" a dim-witted jock asked-namely dash Baxter. "Room 29 is having a lab day with worms, they're going to dissect them." mr.lancer instructed. "No way!" I objected "worms, frogs or lab rats, animals are not meant to be tested!" I yelled as I went to the front of the room took the box filled with worms marched over to the window and dropped them onto the front of the school. "Be free little worms!" I said with an inspirational tone. I turned back to the class. "What do you think of that now?" I asked. The class laughed. I turned around to see a lot of birds flying down to the worms and eating them. "What?it's part of nature!" I said then paulina (AKA SHALLOW LITTLE WITCH!) Says it would'nt of mattered because either way they would've been dead!" "yea but this way the die in the way that they were supposed to." I said burning red with embarrassment and anger. "But miss Manson, the worms were already dead." mr.lancer said. Before I could respond he told me to go to the principal's office and I have a good chance of not geeting an 'A' For this project. then he said to danny that he had to work with paulina for the time being then she had to work with us for the rest of the project. I stomped out of the class angrier then ever.

hope you like it, reply plz, thanks, cutea101, out!


	2. Chapter 2

Only one

disclaimer :butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom, not me.

Sam's p.o.v. (Thanks for the reviews!)

The office workers stared at me like I was a freak. but they stare at the jocks and cheerleaders like they were they were normal! They always congratulate the football players for their best team efforts and the compliment the cheerleaders on how "cute" their mini skirts are. But when I came to rockers and Goths, they treat us as if we needed special care, that's how I felt in the office. When I met with the principal, I could tell she could care less about the whole thing. So she just let me off with a warning, no detention because I was standing up for what I believed in. I was finally able to go home, of course I stayed there all afternoon, I was really happy to see Danny and tucker waiting for me outside. "Guys! What are you doing here?" I asked knowing danny would bee on ghost patrol after class. "We couldn't go with out you." danny said standing up. "Yea, that and danny wanted to ask you something!" tucker said excitedly. '_Oh my gosh! Is he going to ask me out!"_ I thought. "Sam...I- I ..." he trailed off. "_ he is! Finally!" _I started to smile "yea, danny?" "I'll leave you guys alone, danny, tell me how she takes it.'' he said walking off. He started to smile. "Sam I-" " YES!" I cut him off excitedly. "What?" "Yes, my answer is yes!" I said insanely happy. "So you heard and you're ok with this?" he asked hopefully. "Yea!" I said again. How many times do I have to tell him! "great I'm gonna go meet paulina outside, later!" he said calling back as he walked away. "Wait, why!" I yelled as we walked outside to the student parking lot. "Because she's my _girlfriend_ and I told her I would." "WHAT!" I yelled loudly. "I thought you said you were ok with this." he said looking mad. "You can't go out with that shallow little-" "hey! That's my girlfriend!" he said getting madder. Ugh that one word was enough to send me over the edge, like now. "SHE'S A WITCH AND YOU CANT GO OUT WITH HER!" I said angrily. "Why not?" he asked curiously "just because...you're going to get hurt. "Well too bad, she asked me out and I said yes, I thought you'd be happy that I'm happy! I'll see you later!" he said as he walked to his mustang, got in and drove away. _Girlfriend girlfriend girlfriend_ those word were the only words that were in my mind as I got into my Porsche. Tears rolled down my cheek as I got in and drove home.

More where that came from people! Review plz thanks bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Only one

disclaimer :butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom, not me.

Sam's p.o.v. -Again

I hopped on my bed sobbing and yelling angrily, which is weird because you'd never expect to see a Goth girl cry but I'm am a girl, I am human with emotions no matter what people think and I hate Paulina. I know she knows Danny's been crazy for her since he saw her in second grade, but she asked him out? That's what danny said, and that's weird because she plays hard to get. I felt bad because i yelled at him, but he is stubborn at some point, people are sometimes like that. in retro-spect, he's allowed to date who ever he wants, i know that i just can't belive he likes her...over me. anyways, i called him on his cell phone. "hello?" he awnsered. "hey, it's me." i saidwhilemy heartwas pounding like crazy i didn't know why. "i know, i have caller I.D" duh! "oh yea...so, danny?" "yea?" "i'm sorry i said that you and paulina shouldn't date, i know you can date who ever you want and i am happy that you found the girl of your deams..." i wanted to hang up and cry again, _girl of his dreams? girlfriend? paulina and danny dating?_ it made me sick to my stomach. danny would always refer to paulina as girl of his dreams and that made me feel like throwing up whatever i had for lunch. there was silence on the other end. "thanks sam, and who knows? maybe she'll change and become an idividual like you." he said. I AM LIKE ME! NOONE ELSE YOU WILL EVER KNOW IS LIKE ME! I AMAN INDIVIDUAL! there was more silence then i heard "aw crap, i hope it's not the box ghost again, i goota go, later." he said and hung up. then i did my homework and the next day, i drove to school without any brekfast. the thought of danny and what's-her-name together made me loose my appetite and some sleep. not only are danny and paulina a couple but tucker and valerie became a couple by second period and by couple i mean she using him to get to danny's ghost hunting parents and to get the ghost boy terroizing my town (A/N: nothing like that is supposed to happen in this story but mabe in my next story) which is actually danny. i have nothing against valerie, because she's unpopular and a good personnow thather 'posse' isn't around anymore. i left for chemistry class. "going to give a speech on animal rights ms.manson?" mr.lancer asked. i ignored him and did my assignment. danny sat next to me, he looked so cute at work. the class finished-already? i grabbed my bookbag and headed towards lunch. all the tables were filled except one, the one usually reserved for the freshman losers, meaning me, danny and tucker, who weren't here yet they were with their girlfriends. then they came with their lunches and sat down. "hi sam! aww cute out fit!" she said in her usual perky tone. she gave me a hug and i rolled my eyes without her or anyone else noticing. "i wear this outfit everyday." i said in my 'what-the-hell-do-you-want' voice that she diidn't know i was mad at her a little. danny bought her lunch because she 'forgot' her money at home or what ever crap she said. i wasn't listening. what pissed me off was that she hardly ateanything! a few bites here and there but that's it! danny's money gone down the drain, in a new way, not the usual new pants andd stuff that everybody is wearing. I finished my lunch and headed to gym, danny, tucker, paulina and valerie were all in. this is gonna be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

Only one

disclaimer :butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom, not me.

Sam's p.o.v. -Again

finally, school finished for the day and I ran out of my final class before anyone like paulina said something. "Hey sam! Wait up!" called a voice, crud I run too slow, I blame my boots, they're heavy! I turned around to see Danny running after me. _too late to turn around now, at least it's not paulina. _i thought as he stopped infront of me. "hey, wanna come get some ice cream at the dairy queen?" he asked.if this was his way of saying _"hey, wanna get some ice cream,just you and me" _then i'm in.but it wasn't. i accepted anyway,i figured if danny and what's-her-name are dating, i might as well get used to it. we met up with valarie,paulina and tucker at a table near the front.all we did was talk about the new movies we wanna see,the supposed ghost kid in our town,and the mall and stuff. i actually enjoyed myself alittle, probablly because i getting used to the idea of danny if paulina. then friday came-where the hell has it been! i could've used friday two days ago! in chamistry class, danny and i are almost done with our project, we joked around most of the time, then paulina came, she was late, as always. "where were you?" i asked. "out,getting dan dan something he'd like." she said as she gave him a hug and a long kiss. he pulled away blushing and smiling."and you get to see it tonight". she said batting her eyelashes.i don't even wanna know what that something is. she smiled her fake smile that wins all of the parents over as she kicked a small pink 'victoria's secret' bag behind her backpack. _god i really didn't need to see that_ i thought. all we need to do now is the decorate the poster board. "it's missing something" she said as if she was the first to point it out. "like decorations?" i said under my breath. "like put pink and flowers." she said getting lace and frill out of her book bag. "no way!" i objected. "yea why not? it'll turn out pretty you'll see samantha." she said pulling out glue. _it's sam_ i thought. if she has sisors she better keep them away from me. when she finished i felt like throwing up, pink frill and lace and flowers that had nothing to do with the project were all over the place. "what the hell did you do!" i said in my calmest voice, even though i was about to explode, danny saw that but paulina didn't. "easy sam, take it easy." danny said looking at me, paulina didn't notice. "i think it's cute, don't you think so dan dan?" she asked innocently. "oh, um, yea." was all that he said because he was looking at the little pink bag wide-eyed, either in excitment or in fear. i couldn't tell. i gave up and asked mr.lancer a pass to the libary for study hall and left. noone was in there so i relaxed. then i went to the bathroom, i was in one of the stalls when paulina and valarie walked in, i decided to spy on them. all they did was gossip about clothes and parties. i was about to fall asleep when they mentioned there boyfriends,i perked up and listened. "so how's tucker?" asked paulina "fine, but i really just wanna get to meet danny's ghost hunting parents so i could kick inviso-bill's ass once and for all." she said with anger. "so you're just using him?me too!" paulina exclaimed with exciment."what did fenton do for you?" valarie asked. "he gave me this necklace and matching bracelette" she said showing her a silver heart charm bracelette and necklace. "i'm gonna keep him" she said happily as they walked out. "ohmigosh! she's using him! i knew she wouldn't change to be normal!"i said to myself. this was what i was telling danny about, he's gonna get hurt! i don't know if i should tell him,or not,one the one hand, it's his price for going out with her but on the other hand he's still my best friend. i walked out of the bathroom went to the library got my backpack and walked out wondering what i should do, then i realize thatit's 3:20 after school and that i've been in "study hall" for over 2 1/2 hours. danny pulled over beside me in his car. "hey, wanna ride home?" he offered. thankfully i walked to school today leaving my car at home. "ok." i awnsered calmly. after 5 minutes, i notice that we're not going to anyone's house because we were leaving our town. "where are we going?" i asked. "it's asurprise" he said and smiled.

oooh where are they going? is sam gonna tell him?didn't he have a special date with paulina that night? find all the anwsers in chapter 5! see ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Only one: chapter 5

disclaimer :butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom, not me. Thank you for all the reviews!

Sam's p.o.v. -Again

_where's he taking me? _I asked myself the same question inside my head. We didn't talk through out the car ride, which wasn't that long, 30 minutes, tops. When we reached our destination, it turned out to be the beach. The orange sun set above the horizon. It was a little dark, but the orange sun and the moon glowed. I was entirely speechless, especially when he said "happy birth day sam!" "Birthday? It's not my- wait, is today the 22nd?" he nodded. I took out my cell phone and it was my birthday and noone reminded me, I blame the educational system and the constant teenage drama in my life, thankfully danny reminded me. "thanks danny!" i said hugging him. he said, "no problem, but there's more." he told me to close my eyes and we walked along the soft sand and then we stopped. "ok, open your eyes." he said excidedly. i opened them slowly to see a lavender picnic blanket on the shore with a black and purple cake with fifteen candels on them and black balloons around the entire thing. "surprise!" he said smiling. "danny, how did you do this?" i asked hugging him again. "easy, tucker got the ballons, valarie bought the blanket, and i got the cake and candles.so paulina didn't chip in, huh? good. "what about paualina?" "oh, she doesn't know i'm doing this for you, i told her that i'm grounded again and can't risk sneaking out." "so you lied to her?" i asked happily. "yea, sort of. " we sat down, blew out the candels, and he gave me a gift card to "hottopic", and we ate cake. this was probably the nicest thing he's ever done for me, besides taking flying while on ghost patrol. even though i really didn't want to ask, i was curious so i did. didn't you guys have some big date tonight?"

he blushed, and looked down. "yea, but i blew it off, it's your birthday, so i decided to do something nice for you." he said in his most convincing voice that i never bought. "oh really?" i asked unconvinced. "ok, i saw what was in the victoria's secret bag and..." he trailed off. "you weren't ready for that just yet." i finished for him. "you know me too well." he said looking up from his plate of cake. "well thanks again. i love it." i hugged him again. by now you know that any chance i get i hug him. he deserves it, he passes up a chance to loose his virginity to the school slut who happens to be his new girlfriend and decides to celebreate his best friend's birthday. danny's an awsome friend. we pulled away from the hug and looked into eachother's eyes.

we were leaning in. he must have felt uncomfortable because he pulled away "wanna take a walk?" i agreed and we walked along the shoreline. soon we got tired of walking and sat under a doc and sat on some rocks. i leaned on his shoulder,and we watched the sunset. I looked at him. properly messed up black hair, baby blue eyes that i could drown in, a six pack in progress! what do you expect from a kid who secretly kicks ghost butt on a regular basis? he looked so...i just can't describe it, that's how good he looked to me.

"danny?"

"yea?"

we leaned in and our lips finally met since the fakeout-makeout crap in freshman year his lips tasted like the cake's icing. _whoo-hoo! _his tounge begged my lips to part, and i gladly did. it was getting dark. i wrapped my arms around his neck and we made out more but i got alittle intense. he backed off . "look sam, i like you but this doesn't feel right, i'm with paulina i love her and i think she feels the same, i like you, but your'e not my type samantha." _i'm not his type! he love paulina! DID HE JUST CALL ME SAMANTHA!_ "she doesn't like you! she's using you! valarie is too! i heard them talking, please belive me!" i pleaded. i guess that settles that. and by that i meant that i told him about paulina's plan.

"no way! just because i'm not with you doesn't mean you could make up lies about her! i know you don't like her, but this is an all new low for you." he said going ghost. "I don't care if we're together or not! i'm still your friend who's trying to save you from a heartbrake!" i yell back. i run after him as he flew back to the picnic site. "fine a good friend wouldn't make this up!" "i'm not making this up! why-" he cut me off as he jumped in his car. "forget it!" he said. "i'm a great friend, and you know it!" i yelled to his car as he sped off. a real good friend wouldn't leave me in the dust at night. "tears rolled down my cheek as i called up tucker to come pick me up. I told him about paulina and valarie's conversation and everything. he's a good friend because he belived me.

pretty stupid fight they had right? well this shows danny is hard-headed and tucker is a true friend. reviewers! if you review the most, i'll tell you a sneek peek of my next story! not a sequel i'll annouce the winner at the final chapter.

review please thanks a ton :)


	6. Chapter 6

Only one

disclaimer :butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom, not me. Thank you for all the reviews!

And I know that the chapters often look like paragraph-block things and I'm sorry, it's my first fanfic and for now, I'm gonna be testing the button thing that makes the paragraphs space out, and anything else I'll let you know, k? Now, on with chapter 6!

_**SAM'S pov **italics are her thoughts_

Ihated going back to school that monday, the whole thing happened on a friday, and danny hasn't called me andI didn't call him. the weekend seemed to drag on. when i was forcibly backat school, I passed paulina and danny, but we didn't look at eachother. in homeroom, the principal again reminded the seniors that the prom wascoming soon, and needed to vote for prom king and queen. hah, like I'd really vote for people I hate for something as meaningless like this.I noticed someone was trying to get my attention behind me, it was just Paulina waving hi. I waved alittle hi back.the bellrang and Iwent to chemistry class afterwards.

_great a pop quiz, exactly what i need, awnsers i needed to remember questions i'll never use when I'm older._

it happened to be pretty simple, unfortuately, danny sat with me in all of my classes and being mad at him wasn't as simple. then our teacher passed back the final grades from our project. "ms.manson, I was surprised when you turned in a pink poster board. I take it, it was team effort. B+ for creativity, luky for mr.Fenton, you just helped his G.P.A. rise alittle." he continued passing papers. _yea, a thaniks would be nice, I just saved you from going to summer school!_

soon enough, lunch time rolled around and I just bought ice cream, I didn't feel like throwing up lettuce and stuff in health class, gym next hour, we go over the reproductive system, and lucky me,I have a sensitive stomach, not only is that embarrassing, but danny and tucker are in that class with me also and it's just weird going over the male and female organs with them in the same room, back in 5th grade we all avoided eachother for nearly a weekbecause of that embarrassing coruse, it was optional, but we took it anyway, that was before we knew what we were getting into.

as i ate my icecreamI heard yelling,I turned around to see valalrie sobbing! tucker belived me, went up to valarie and broke up with her! one out,one to go! he walked over to me, and we talked,Ignoring valarie yell "I'm sorry! i'm sorry! it was all paulina's idea!" tucker yelled back "yea, but you went with it anyway!" and that ended that, too bad paulina and danny weren't there to see it. "they're in the libaray,or the gym." i didn't care because danny knew he had a heartbrake comming, as for tucker, he was ok.I went to my locker to put away my stuff for health class.when i opened it up, a smallnote fell to my feet.

_meet me at the park after school,come alone, danny._

After school, I waited for him near the fountian. he came but something was wrong. "hey" he replied softly. "hey, are you ok?" I asked, already knowing what happened. "paulina dumped me for dash." he replied looking down. _not to say i told ya so, but...I told ya so! I told ya so!I told ya so! "_really?"I said "because the last time I checked you guy were in _love._"_H_e looked down at his feet.I know he just broke up with some one he cared bout but I wasn't going to console him untill I had some fun. "so why should I care?"I asked coldly "because...you were always right about her,you were always my type, i'm sorryI called you samantha, andI know inside you care because your'estill my friend even if we're in a fight." he said looking up in my eyes. I said "so now that youv'e been dumped by that slut, you know what you did wrong? and you come crawling back for forgiveness!I don't think so." I was starting to walk away when he said. "sam...please?"

I looked back at him, his eyes were filled with sorrow and regret. I sat downnext to him. "why did you cometo mebefore tucker?" "just because... i kno you wouldn't say'I told ya so' in my face_. but i was thinkingit_."so you forgive me?" heasked, his blue eyes were always somethingI would never say no to. it's been like that since we met."yea, i forgive you, just goes to show you, i was always right about her." i smiled and he playfully punched my arm. "so, are you gonna be ok?" "not really, i got dumped by kitty (**A/N: anyone else saw "lucky in love"? thats what i'm talking about**.)in freshman year, and now by the school slut? something is wrong with me!" he laughed. "nothing's wrong with you."I said. we had another blushy moment thing and we met up with tucker at the icecream parlor. things were finally starting to look up...but while we were there, talking, i had the weirdest feeling that we were being watched...

hehehe! who was watching them? did yopu like it? review this please and no flames- I'M SERIOUSI haven't gotten any yet butI don't want to start getting any. oh yea,a major shocker is on it's way so stay tuned!thanks!

riotrockergurl,out!


	7. Chapter 7

**only one**

Disclaimer: Butch Hartman owns danny phantom, not me, also, I made a mistake when sam was blowing out her candels on her birthday, she was turning 18, not 15, just to be clear. k? now, on with chapter 7!

**SAM'S p.o.v.**_italics are her thoughts_

during the comming weeks, danny and I have been getting closer, he finally asked me out three weeks after paulina left him. I was so happy after that day. my own parents noticed that I was wearing ligter eyeliner and stuff-whenI didn't I was too busy thinking about him.we were just like any other couple, romantic, fun, normal, our faveorite place to go for alone time was the beach.After a month of dating, it's back to where we started every week day. school. That morning the bell blasted so loud it practically popped my ears. "better go, I love you." he said popping a kiss on my lips. "I love you too."I said back then realized something. "wait, we're going the same way." "yea, but Lancer wanted to see me. you'd think when you have a teacher once a grade, this guy follows you in to high school and apperently out of it too. He's like the mr.feeny of our school." he joked.(**A/N:MR.FEENYwas from "boy meets world",a teacher that mr.Lancer reminds me of)**"yea, i'll see you later." and we went our seperate ways for the morning.

In my first hour chemistry class, we had a subsitute who Made us read for the hour because,I don't know, he was lazy to give us work? typical subsitute teachers. I decided to daydream instead, _I wonder if the prom will be fun? who's gonna humiliate themselves into being prom king and queen? I wonder if-_ "Ms. Samantha Manson, you're leaving early for a dentist appointment." the subsitute said. Not only did Inot know I had a dentist appointment but I didn't even notice that someone had came in. That someone Was Paulina. What was she up to? She smiled her phony Smile and handed me the pass to go.

In the hallway I called my mom who called the dentist to see if I had an appointment, and strage enough, I did. I wouldv'e remembered something like that, but then again, I _did_ forget my own 18th birthday. So I went to the dentist, and They just cleaned my teeth and stuff. I figured My mom had forgotten to tell me about it. So afterwards, I drove back to school, calling danny on the way, but he didn't pick up._ maybe he's fighting a ghost now_...

Iwent to where i usually meet him after school, andas I rounded the cornerin my face out in the open, Dannywasmaking out withPaulina! I felt like fainting,I felt like throwing up, but most of all, I felt like getting the hell out of there. before I turned around, his eyes grew wide,and he pulled away from paulina who once she saw me, she imedietly said "well, I'llleave you two alone, by danny!" she said issing him again and left. I was so hurt and surpriesed,I didn't do anything to her (**A/N: Don't worry, she shall get revenge! muhahahaha!) **"sam, I-" before he could finish that sentance tears slowly welled up in my eyes. "this was all a set up, it was her idea, don't belive her, you belive me right?" he asked softly his eyes big with plead.

"I do belive you, but then again, were you with her this morning!" "yea I was, lancer called me in to discuss my GPA and paulina was there at the time." I wasn't sure if I should belive him or not. he kept explaining "Paulina made that appointment with your dentist to get you out of the way for a while, I swear I love you and would never try and hurt you. please belive me." he said to me. by now tears were pouring out of my eyes and there was no stopping them. I looked down as he kept repeting how much he loved me. "please you've got to trust me and say something because you're scaring me."

Then I exploded "TRUST YOU! THE LEAST THING YOU COULD'VE DONE WAS BACK HER OFF! BUT YOU DIDN'T AND DON'T TRY AND DISAGREE BECAUSE I SAW EVERYTHING!" "I know it may seem likeI didn't but I did, I would never do that to you, I tried pushing her away. but she wouldn't let me. I'm so sorry if i hurt you." he said. He looked like a sad puppy and his blue eyes made it more irresistable. I looked into his eyes and saw deep sorrow. I did forgive him. He did mean well, and he tried his best but didn't get away from her. we hugged and made up. butI was uneasy.

"danny, I'm starting to think we're better off as friends." I said pulling away."I love you too much to get hurt by some other guy." he said back softly. "but if this is what you want..." he trailed off "I love you too butthis is getting out of hand you know?" I said looking down. "we could still be friends" I said trying to cheer him up. "yea...I guess" he said softly. "so this is it...I'll see you around." he said. we turned away in our seperate ways. 5 minutes later I ran back to the school saying "Danny, mabe we could ..." but he wasn't there.

I know, danny and paulina? wow, tell me what you thought of this chapter, as usual, no flames, I hope you like the brake up was crappy I know, but don't worry about it, the ending is sweet. REVIEW please and thanks :)


	8. Chapter 8

Only one chapter 8

Disclaimer: Butch Hartman owns danny phantom, not me.

Sam's POV _Italics are her thoughts_

It's been two months since our brake-up. two long dramatic months. since then, little Danny has been the schoolplayer, he's been with three girlfriendsin that time.sometimes we would exchange quick "Hello"s but that was pretty much it. He's over me but I'm still hurt about it. Don't get me wrong, I got over it alittle bit,but I still have emotions for him.Danny probably got over me. It hurts to think about it. Sometimes, I wolud feel jealous seeing him flirts with other girls. he had two girlfriends that didn't last more then a week, the third lasted about a month. Tucker told valarie off, again, infront of the entire school, that got his reputation up, and all the girls started talking to him again.unfortuately, I haven't seen anyone new, some cute rocker guys would say hi to me but i wasn't interested in them.pretty pathetic,I know.

Anyway, Prom was that night. Jazz wanted a picture of the three of us on prom night, you know the picture you take of you and your friends, to look back on it years from now? I didn't want one of prom night,but for jazz's sake i forced a smile and we all took a picture, thankfully, without patty.just the 3 of us.tucker and I went as friends, danny went with his girlfriend Patty, and then we were at the senior's prom. thesupposedly besttime of your lifeand here I am thinking _geeze I'm so bored! _I sat at a table with a drink and that's it, I didn't dance, eat, or do anything, just sit there in a really expensive black dress.

On the upside, yea, there's an upside, Paulina didn't win prom queen, nither did valarie, nor dash or Qwan for king!for once nobody won that stupid contest, noone voted! it was halirious because paulina still went up on stage because she didn't notice that noone won, so she was onstage, saying, "where the hell is myfreakin' tiara!" and was eventually told to get off the stage. she looked mortified, I just laughed it up, then, everyone did too.prom wan't that bad after all. I still didn't dance or anything. When it was done, I headed home to my room. You probably think I'm nuts, all I did was just sit and watch. I f you knew how I felt, you wolud think differently.

senior's night at disney was tomorrow everyone was going except me, what's the point? Danny's gonna spend it with patty, Tucker was gonna see relatives in new york. I was tired at school the next day,I was writing poetry all night untill four in the moring. "hey samantha!" a familiar voice echoed. "what do you want Paulina?" I asked impatiently, she again didn't notice my tone. "can you hook me up with danny? you know, since you two aren't an item,you know I love him."

She faked her smile one more time. "YOU WANNA GET HOOKED WITH DANNY! GET HOOKED WITH THIS!" I screamed. I threw her on the ground and gave her a black and blue eye, a bloody nose and a few scratches here and there,messing up her hair andgetting dirt all over her clothes.finally, some teacher pulled paulina away from me and she made me got to the principal's office, and walked A sobbing Paulina to the nurse's room. I casually walked away, not caring if she was crying, she finally got what she desereved,and that's what mattered. of course my good deed went without a "punishment" from the principal, detention, because Jazz (**A/N: She's there because...I dont know...she a student assistant at school and needed her volunteer hours for high school, I know about the 2 year age difference so...)**heard and saw the whole thing and convinced her to give a detention, and that's it. _whoo hoo! I beat her ass down! _

when we left, I told her that she would make an awsome lawyer,and that I owe her. she said "thanks sam...I don't know if you noticed but danny's been acting sad ever since you two split...wanna talk to him?" I gave her a hug and knew exactly where to find him,I ran to the bus area but I was too late, the bus for disneyhad left, and I saw danny looking more depressed than ever, he didn't see me though. I served my detention time and rushed home afterwards, I told myun-attentative parents that I was going to disney for a class trip. they of course didn't mind. I rushed to the airport, bought a ticket toorlando, florida and hopped on the plane_. I'M going to disney to tellmy only oneI love him...can my life get anymore "afterschool special"?_

_hehehe,_ she finally did it! not only is she gonna tell danny how she feels, but she kicked paulina's ass! cheers SAM!SAM!SAM! so did you like it? review plz, and thanks :) and thanks for all the reviews, the one who replied the most will get a sneek peek at my next story as a reward, I'll anouce the winner next chapter! see ya!


	9. Chapter 9

Only one

Disclaimer: Butch Hartman owns danny phantom, not me, ifI did...just be happy I don't

Sam's POV _Italics are her thoughts_

ON THE PLANE...

I looked out the window the closed it, stupid me forgot that I'm not that big a fan on hieghts. _geezeI'm forgeting alot of important crap! _I read the sad poetry I wrote on prom night. Tucker told me on the phone that danny was supposed to go somewhere with patty but went and dropped here off instead and went straight home, he wasn't even that happy that night! _alright! whoo hoo! he was miserable! woot woot!_ then, I fell asleep the rest of the flight. We finally landed. I stretched out my arms and legs and got my suitcase.outside the airport, I got a taxi and drove tothe theme park.

By then it was 11:50PM The one thing I had forgotten again, that disney's a HUGE park _how am I gonna find him_? I looked all over,butI remembered that he's here with the school, so since it's almost midnight, and disney is having a mega celebration for it's 50th b-day, I went to Cinderella's castle to see him, and I was right! for once I remembered something and I was right! _kudos to me, now where's danny?_

I looked around the castle, then felt something that made me fall back. I looked to see who it was. "Tucker!" I exclaimed "what are you doing here, I thought you were'nt going on senior's night." "I decided to go help my buddy in his time of need. By the way, kudos on kicking paulina's ass! Can I see it again? she's over there, if you want." he joked. "no thanks, not now anyway. where's danny?" "by the castle, if I didn't know any better I'd say he was fine, but go talk to him, just in case." he said. "if you need me, I'll be with the ladies, the fire works are gonna start soon." "ok, thanks see you!" I called to him as he walked away. I saw danny looking up at the sky leaning against the castle wall.

I walked up to him and felt my heart feeling like exploding. I was right behind him, I tapped him on the shoulders. he turned around, and our eyes met. his eyes widened and his frown faded. "sam," he whispered. he held my hand. "what are you doing here?" "I'm here for you, I can't live this way, I love you, you don't have to feel the same but I just wanted to tell you because I can't stand not telling you becuase I've kept this secret, well, it's not much of a secret anymore but I just wanted to tell you and..." I stopped because his eyes started to water_ did I forget that he's sensitive?damet_! "I love you too, of course I feel the same way, I'd kill myself if I didn't. to tell the truth, I went out with the other girls to try and get over you but I never did, that's why I had a bad time at the prom."

"I knew it!" i exclaimed. he looked confused "a little birdy told me."I said laughing. we leaned in to kiss and the moment we did, the fire works went off. Disney,the kiss,being with him, it felt like it was all out of a story book.I pulled back"but are you willing to commit to me like I am to you?" I asked"of course,I love you and only you, you're my absolute only one" and with that, I kissed him again.we pulled away and snuggled as we watched the fireworks. then tucker came over. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." he said to us.

"no, we just made up." I said happily. "that's great" he replied getting something in his pocket. "sam, I know how much you wanted a happy non-forced smile of the three of us...wanna take a picture?" danny asked me. I was so excited that this worked out and I'd be getting a special picture of us, I just nodded. we got infront of the castle, and took the picture. then right as the camera flashed, the finale started. we cuddled eachother when it ended, the seniors went wild. **(A/N: ok, I don't know who long those type of feild trips last but I'm gonna make it as long as a weeked, from friday to sunday) **

At the end of the feild trip, before he boreded the bus to go back home, he said "I can't wait to go home and be with you, you realize that your'e the only one that I will ever truely love. I want to be with you forever. you know that I wouldnever hurt you. that kiss with what's-her-name meant absolutly nothing andWhile that was happening, I was thinking of you and only you and how pissed you'd be and, when I kiss you, I'm in paradise,I love you sam.I always have and alwayswill. I secretly liked you even through the"girls-are-icky" stage. What I'm trying to say is that you don't know how lucky I am to be with you. I love you sam,I must be the luckiest guy on the planet. Sam, you are my only one."

I, impressed with his speech hugged him like a giant teddy bear and gave him a kiss that was out of this world. Danny is mine and noone else's. my only one.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------so that's the end, did you like it,I hope so, now the winner of my little contest of who ever replies thj most get's a sneek peek at "scrapbook" my next story, that's a type of a sequel/one-shot is...everyone! you all havebeen so supportive of"only one" that I've decided toreward you all, so thanks and now here's a sneek peek at scrap book!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny's POV _italics are his thoughts_

"hey guys,thanks for helping me with the packing." I said to my two best friends as the walked inside my room. "yea, well, we have to help eachother, you guys are gonna help me next week with my packing up." tucker-My best friend-said looking around. "yea,then you guys can help me pack" sam said.sam's my girlfriend. _woot woot! she's mine!_and by packing, we mean, we're all packing up and moving out because we're all going to collage, thankfully, we're all going to Amitypark University. APU there's been worse initials for collages, but this one just cracks me up. hey, we all got in to the same collage so I should be thankful of that. "it beats putting it off til the end of summer." sam said opening my closet. "no-don't-" but a pile of clothes-thankfully clean- fell on her, and tucker cracked up.I helped her out of the pile. "you know how my closet is." I reminded her. yea, it's true, she's been in my room, we're teens in love-we didn't DO ANYTHING! ahem...anyway, she replied "oh yea, I forgot how messy this wa-are those mine?" she said in a whisper to me. so...we've done some stuff...sue me why don't you! I pretended to fall on her stuff to hide from tucker. and passed it to her,she put it in her purse and we started packing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------like it? that's comming soon, my next project, hope you reply to it like you did to this one. thanks belive me, I have a ton more stories on there way, k? review!


End file.
